Infrared cameras are utilized in a variety of imaging applications to capture infrared images. For example, infrared cameras may be utilized for maritime applications to enhance visibility under various conditions for a naval crew. However, there generally are a number of drawbacks for conventional maritime implementation approaches for infrared cameras.
One drawback of conventional infrared cameras is that a user is generally not allowed to switch between different processing techniques during viewing of the infrared image or the optimal settings may be difficult to determine by the user. Another drawback is that user-controlled processing may occur post capture, after initial processing has been performed, which generally lessens the user's input and control and may result in a less than desirable image being displayed. Another drawback is that it may be difficult to aim a camera at an object that is being viewed by a person using another camera (e.g., any type of portable viewing/imaging device, such as a pair of binoculars or a handheld camera).
As a result, there is a need for improved techniques for providing selectable viewing controls for infrared cameras. There is also a need for improved infrared camera processing techniques for land and/or maritime applications (e.g., for various types of watercraft, including large vessels, such as cargo ships and cruise ships). There is also a need for systems and methods that facilitate the aiming of a camera (e.g., a fixed mount camera) at an object within a field of view of another camera.